


All I have left

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Horrible at tags, Potential vision and Wanda, Since childhood, Stabbing, hospital recovery, hurt reader, mention on Pietro, reader ships Wanda and vision so hard, wanda and the reader best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh sorry :( but you're the best 
            </p></blockquote>





	All I have left

 

"What do you mean you're not sure if vision likes you, he totally likes you! ! ! He wouldn't of gone out of his way to try and cook you dinner if he didn't like you." I tried to knock some sense into Wanda. We've been friends since childhood, we even volunteer to be experimented on together. That's how I got my ability to control all four elements. Unfortunately we got associated with the wrong side but tried our best to make things right. We teamed up with the avengers to defeat ultron but not without losing one of our own. My dear friend and Wanda's twin brother Pietro. Steve extended an invitation to us to join them and help people, we accepted. I did my best to help her deal with her brothers death.

"Yeah he did but I don't know I feel like I shouldn't be thinking about dating."

"If this is about Pietro you know he would want you to be happy Wanda" I smiled at my best friend before I started painting my nailed.

"I know I know it's just still so fresh, I just need a little more time"

"Ok Wanda but just know he really does care about you, not as much as me but pretty close" I laughed before she threw a pillow at my head.

"You're such an idiot" Wanda started laughing

"Yeah but I'm your best friend, there for you're an idiot by association" we bursted out laughing before Steve interrupted us.

"Your pizza is here ladies"

"Thanks Steve" we said in unison.

"You guys freak me out sometimes when you say things at the same time." Steve laughed

"Sorry" Wanda and I spoke at the same time again before Steve walked away.

"Alright after we finish the pizza we should head off to sleep. We have a tough mission tomorrow" I got up and made my way over to get the pizza

"Let's watch a movie while eating the pizza"

"Alright pick a movie and I'll be back" I ran off to get the food before we sent the men two hours watching Pitch Perfect.

*the next day*

"Alight y/n, you and Wanda take the left wing. Make sure there are no hydra agents present when we arrive inside" Steve gave us our orders before we split up. We were almost done with our part of the mission when we heard footsteps.

"Wanda watch out" I noticed a hydra agent pointing his gun at Wanda at the end of the hallway. Using my powers and moved to bullet away only to have another hydra agent sneak up behind us, stabbing me four times in the back.

"Y/n ! ! !" Wanda shouted as she used her powered to throw the man that stabbed me towards the man who shot the gun. "Guys y/n's been stabbed ! ! " I could hear Wanda yell into the earpiece.

"Wanda it hurts" I yelled as I felt blood oozing out of my body. I started to find it difficult to breath causing me to freak out even more. "Wanda why can't I breath normally" I felt tears forming in my eyes as Wanda was holding onto me.

"Guys hurry she can't breath" I felt Wanda trying to help me up.

"I'm on my way Wanda don't worry" Tony's voice came through before there was a large crash. "Oh shit F.r.i.d.a.y. Notify the closest hospital that we are on our way" I saw tony coming towards me. "Hey y/n focus on me ok, we're going to take you to the hospital. You're going to be ok. Guys meet me at the hospital" that was the last thing I heard before passing out.

*time skip*

I woke up to the sound of beeping and low chatter. When I finally focused my eyes I noticed the entire team was in what I'm assuming was my hospital room.

"Hey guys what did I miss" I tried to joke before they all surrounded me telling how happy they were that I was ok.

"Y/n ! ! !" I heard Wanda sobbing as she made her way through the team.

"Hey I'm ok" I reached out to touch her hand.

"We'll be right outside, come on guys" Natasha lead the group out of the room.

"I'm so happy your ok" Wanda held onto my hand tightly.

"Wanda please stop crying, you're going to make me cry"

"I can't help it, I thought I was going to lose you. You means the world to me y/n, I mean we're practically sisters and the thought of losing you would of destroyed me." I couldn't help but cry.

"It's ok, I'm ok. I'm never going to leave you Wanda. You're also like a sister to me and I don't know what I would do if it was the other way around." I extended my arms and Wanda carefully gave me a hug. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about random stuff, Steve would come in from time to time to check in.

"Wanda as your badly injured best friend I request one thing from you" I looked at the brunette as I ate my jello

"And what is that one thing" Wanda asked

"I request that you get to know vision better, in the hopes of it potentially leading into something romantic" I started laughing

"Really?" Wanda shook her head

"Hey I almost died today ! ! ! I deserve to see the start of a potentially awesome couple" I defended my request with s smile.

"Already pulling that card now aren't you" Wanda laughed. "Alright fine I'll do it"

"Yay ! ! ! That my girl ! Hey pass the remote I want to see if there are any movies on tv." She handed me the remote before stealing my jello from me.


End file.
